The Pack Returns
Overview It has been long since last they heard of The Pack... now The Pack have returned with vengeance. Plot The day starts off normal. Sunny, happy, and fun... until a sudden earthquake happened. Suddenly, a giant purple-ish vortex came out of nowhere. People started screaming. Others crying. Yelling for help. "Um, doc?" Max asked. "What is that thing?" "We're trying to decipher it. There is some kind of letter written inside the vortex..." "What? That's weird." "It seems as like the vortex can only be entered if you are a majorly E.V.O infected person. Could mean you, Max. But what is it trying to tell..." "Looks like there is only one way to know." "Max?" "Open the doors, guys!" The agents then opened the back door to the Providence Hellicarier. "You sure about this, kid?" Bunny asked. "Fifteen percent.." Rex replied. Everyone sighed. Max then grew a Boogie Pack and flew into the vortex. "Wait, Rex. We'll tie you to this rope so you won't... you know..." Holiday explaned. Rex tied himself into the rope and flew into the vortext. Suddenly, the rope went all crazy and moved everywhere. The vortex then sucked Max in it, but the team tried to pull Max back, but to no avail, the vortex had already sucked Max in and the rope was cut off. Theme Song starts Jake fell unconsious, but he's okay. He woke up. He saw that he wasn't in New York, New York anymore. Somewhere... weird. The sky was red. It was foggy. No people. Just weird things that move fast. Possibly E.V.Os. Jake was so tired and thirsty. "Wh--" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy comes up. "Here, take some water." A mysterious guy said. Jake drank some of his water and said, "Who are you?" "I'm... a friend. The name is Jake. Jake Castolian. I'll give ya' a hand..." "Thanks, Luke. So tell me, how did you get stuck down here?" "Well, it's a long story. I've been searching a way out. Maybe you could help..." "Yeah. Team work. That's okay with me. Got any... superpowers?" "Powers? Well... here's a secret, but..." Jake suddenly grew these enourmous fist for hands. He calls them Punching Fists. It turns out, he has the same power as Max and Rex. "Woah! You're-- you're like me!" Max yelled out. "Really? Show me watcha' got!" Jake said. Max pulled out his giant Punk Busters. "Woah. Nice legs..." Jake commented. "By the way, what's with that sword you have there?" "Oh this? This is a weapon that can not only hurt humans, but also E.V.Os..." "You hurt humans?" "No. I just wanted to tell you it isn't just an ordinary sword!" "Oh. So, a way out, huh?" "Yes. I saw a portal or vortex on the other side of this cliff..." "Cliff?" It turns out, this place was the Abyssus. Home of your very own Van Kleiss and Pack. Too bad Vanny isn'there anymore. Only The Pack. So how were they going to get from one cliff to another? Their Boogie Pack. Jake calls it Jet Pack, but okay. They flew to the other side... but suddenly, Biowulf starts attacking them and pushes them off the cliff. Their powers couldn't help them now! Biowulf damaged it. It'll have to rest. But too long. They were going to fall off a cliff. A. Cliff. Jake maaged to use his sword, stab it into the cliff, and grab Max. Now all they had to do was to climb the wall, and pray the sword wont break. "So... what now?" Jake asked. "I think... I think I can transform now..." Max told. Max tried to make his Boogie Pack. After several tries, he grew them. He caried Jake and up they went. Biowulf disappeared. Maybe even thought they were dead... suddenly, thousands of E.V.Os appeared... including Breach. Turns out, he didn';t think that they think they were dead. Jake grew a Punching Fist while Max made a BFS. They slashed and punched together. But finally, there was Breach. One of the hardest players in The Pack. "You underestimate my power, human-lovers!" Breach commented. "Heh, everyone thought you were dead..." Max recalled. "Well they were wrong! Those fools... muwahahaha!" Breach protested. Suddenly, she disappeared... and then again appeared, but jumped into Max's back and slashed him. She then dissappeared again. She reappeared by scratching Jake's back. "Ouch!" Jake yelled. "How can we fight a person who can teleport so fast?!?" Max asked. "I know..." Jake thought of a plan. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" Max yelled. "I'm not a kitty!" Breach yelled out. She then jumped into Max's back and scratched him. But Jake jumped out of nowhere, pulled his sword out, and stabbed Breach at the back. "AHHHHHH!" She yelled so loud E.V.Os were blocking their ears. "You-- you fools.... LEAVE! LEAVE!" Breach told. "Crazy lady, that's what we were trying to do!" Max yelled. "We shall have our revenge..." Breach pulled out a portal that'll take the guys back home. But before that, Max and Jake whispered to one another. "We?" they thought. Who is this We? Did she mean The Pack... or some''thing'' else. They appeared back at some deserted place. "Wh-- where are we?" Jake asked. "The desert..." Max explained. "I should be calling Providence right about now..." Max called Providence. But before that, Six said "Where were you? You weren't at The Abyssus, we thought you were dead..." "We-- we weren't?!?" Max thought. Then where were they? Back at HQ, Jake got to bunk with Bunny and Max. "Nice place you got here, guys." Jake said. "Yeah. It's home." Max explained. "I cook..." Bunny Nono said. Complete silence. "Anyway, your staying, right?" Max asked. "... How could I not?" Jake answered. Six and Holiday greeted Jake. "Welcome to Providence." END Characters *Max *Jake Castolian *Bunny Nono *Agent Six *Dr. Holiday *Civillians 'Villains' *The Pack (Biowulf and Breach, mostly) *E.V.Os Category:FusionFall123 Category:Episodes